Ikuto,Where'd You Go?
by Disciple of Dissonance
Summary: Ikuto continues on his search to find his father joined by a few old friends from his high school! I finally got the time to get this story back up! Sorry for its removal earlier I placed it under the wrong rating!


(Sorry fans this isnt IkutoxAmu :P i thought about it but the realism is scarce, shes an elementary school student! she cant just leave school for no reason! soooo, I made a character much like Amu in an attempt to pacify fans and still keep the realism I wanted plus... i don't like seeing ikuto as a pedo bear. . i hope you enjoy!)

Once the wedding was over Ikuto slipped out unnoticed. He had said everything he had needed to say earlier. His flight wasn't for another two days. .:I could always stay at a friends place... But who? Amu... No... Ive already said goodbye. No need to make it any harder on her... Tadase... No... Just, no. I can't go home... I guess the street will do for tonight:. But he continued walking, not really paying attention to where it was he was going.

Soon the sky had turned orange and he found himself in front of Amus house. he glanced up. "how did I get here?"

It was too late now, the temptation was too great. He slid the window to her room open and snuck inside quietly. Her room was dark and silent. He lay his violin down then pulled back the covers on her bed and curled up hiding himself away to be discovered at a later time. .:I miss yoru... I know he's still here... But I can't sleep well without his constant purring...:.

Sleep had almost found him when he heard the door open. A sleepy yawn sounded by the door. There was a pause and then tussling of cloths. "what a day..." said the voice of amu. Ikuto was now wide awake again but didn't feel like moving.

Soon the covers pulled back some and someone lay down next to him. Instinctively he reached out and wrapped his arms around the small form.

Amu almost screamed but he shushed her. "it's me.. Calm down." he pulled her close inhaling deeply snuggling against her.

"I-Ikuto?! What are you doing here?" she pulled away sitting up in bed scooting completely away from him, he sat up lazily and stared.

"my plane doesn't leave for another two days."

"so you come here?! Do you remember what happened last time!" she tried to hush her voice.

"then we won't get caught this time. No showers ok." he laid back down again and closed his eyes.

She sighed. "my mom already thinks I don't trust her!"

"just one night. I'll go somewhere else tomorrow."

She eyed him nervously but agreed. "fine... One night." she sat there in bed not laying down not moving, looking at him.

"are you being a pervert again?" he asked.

She jumped. "no! And at least I'm not a 17 year old flirting with an elementary schooler!" she pouted.

"18 now... My birthday was a little while back." he rolled back over to face her and pulled on her arm making her lay down. He pulled the covers up and looked her in the face. She was blushing. "amu. I'm an adult now... I need something...something only you can get me right now." her blush deepened and her heart sped her eyes widening slowly. "some water would be nice."

She let out the breath she had been holding. "you jerk!"

"tricked you." he said calmly. She hit him and got out of bed. "ow."

"your a real piece of work..." She walked out of her room.

"its not my fault your a pervert." .:this is so comforting. So familiar. I can't help but want to stay... Maybe... Maybe this whole 'find my father' thing is silly after all... Do I really want to give this up? I'm... So content. All I want right now is to be right where I am... What's so wrong with settling down? Why can't I be a house cat... I wouldn't mind being pampered and loved.:.

A voice in his head spoke then. "but what about your freedom?" the voice was so familiar it made him shoot straight up in bed.

"yoru?" he looked around but there was nothing... No yoru... He missed yoru now. He frowned.

The door opened then and Amu came in with a glass full of water. "here's your water." she said not sounding to happy. She handed it to him and he drank it.

"thanks." he said handing the empty glass back. Once she put it down he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into bed laying next to her under the covers. "your so warm."

Her face was hot, she was blushing and very tense like she wanted to run away, or was extremely nervous. Ikuto relaxed and before amu could say another word to him, he fell asleep.

The next morning he awoke to the sun high in the sky. Either amu hadn't tried to get him up or had tried and failed. He yawned and stretched, jumping out of bed and heading over to the window. He peered outside... .:i almost don't want to go out... I feel so good here. The sun is warm...:. Thoughts of amu filled his head. .:but she's warmer.:.

"but thats not freedom!" the voice sounded again. Ikuto spun around looking for the source of the voice but once again there was nothing. .:I must miss him more than I thought.:.

"yoru..." he spoke quietly to himself aloud.

"yeeees? Nyao?" said a voice from behind him. He looked and smiled. Your really back? But I thought..."

"nyao I'm here for you whenever you need me... If you start to lose yourself. Thats why I'm here you know! To keep you staying you!" he smiled and nuzzled Ikuto.

Ikuto thought about it for a moment. "does that mean I'm losing myself now?" he grabbed yoru and scratched his head.

"iiiiiikutoo! You are free... Don't you want to be free? Are your dreams really stupid like you said? I don't think so! Nyao!

.:yorus right... What was I thinking. I need to find my father.:. "what would I do without you." Ikuto scratched his head again making him purr. "let's go." he reached for his violin, but it was gone. He froze. .:amu... Did you take it?!:. He jumped out the window without another thought dashing in the direction of amus school. It was a Monday. Yoru clung to his shoulder just like old times. "I need speed."

"on it nyao!" and just like that he was in character change mode running as fast as a real cat.

When he arrived at the school it was late. Kids were leaving so Ikuto headed straight to he royal garden.

"amu." amu and yaya were the only ones present at the moment.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" amu asked surprised. Yaya was whispering with her chara.

" where's my violin? You took it this morning. Why?" he scanned the area quickly but couldn't see it.

"I did no such thing! Your violin was right where you left it last night this morning when i left for school! Do you really think id do something like that?"

Ikuto didn't listen to anymore he turned around and rushed away. "Ikuto! Wait! Amu called, but he was to focused to bother stopping now.

.:I have to find it before it's too late. I can't leave without it.:.

He dashed back off school grounds and paused slightly out of breath near the outer wall of the school. .:where could it be?:.

"looking for something." said a voice from above. Ikuto looked up into the tree and on one of the lower branches sat a girl with long pink hair and big green eyes. Hers was a familiar face.

"kiyomi... You have it, don't you?" he stared up at her.

"not even a 'hello', well, seeing as you never said goodbye and probably hadn't planed on It, I shouldn't be surprised. When were you going to tell me you were going to travel Europe? And when did you get a girlfriend?' she smiled teasingly. "I knew you liked them young but this seems rather... Pervy, don't you think?" she laughed. "how old is she anyway? 12? Utuas age. That's about what she looks anyway."

"hello. Now give me my violin.." he said ignoring her playful banter.

She hopped down out of the tree and stood in front of him. "did you really think you could get away with leaving without saying goodbye? Idiot. You had me worried."

He stood right in front of her almost close enough that kiyomi could feel the heat of his body. "give me... my violin." he was outwardly calm as he looked her dead in the eye. She sighed and crossed her arms looking away.

"what's been going on with you lately Ikuto? You haven't been hanging out with me or mizuido anymore... The only ones you spend any time with are elementary students... I mean. I know we've graduated now so you can do what you want, but... Ignoring your friends isn't the way to go about celebrating your new found freedom is it?"

He sighed. "fine. I'm sorry, I've just been busy." he hugged her cooling down some, trying to get on her good side.

She smiled. "that's better. I forgive you."

"noooow can I have my violin? Please?" he leaned down smiling at her, there faces close, looking her in the eye he tried to melt her stubbornness away.

"fine... Kat! Bring it out would you?" she said louder than normal and then out from behind the tree that kiyomi had been in, a cute little cat eared chara dressed all in pink and glitter with a red bow in her pink hair floated out struggling to carry the violin that was much larger than her. She brought it to Ikuto who took it with a relived sigh.

After regaining it's breath the chara smiled sweetly at Ikuto. "hai again Nya! Yoru! Let's play!" she tackled yoru playfully and he responded with an equally playful war cry. This is how every greeting between these two went.

Ignoring there charas usual behavior they continued. kiyomi looked down, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand the thought of not getting to say goodbye to you."

"how did you find me anyway?" he asks suspiciously. .:she didn't even know amu existed... I think.:.

Kat paused her mach fight to answer. "I followed your scent! Nya! I have both of your scents memorized." she returned to her playful battle.

"that's kind of... "

Yoru interrupted. "smart! Nyao!"

"more like creepy."

Kiyomi glared at him. "it is not creepy!" she smacked him on the shoulder then crossed her arms and turned away. "it's because we worry about you... We are your friends too you know!"

"yeah yeah."

She turned to face him again once she was sure she wasnt blushing. "Ikuto... Tell me what's up. We haven't really talked in what feels like forever. I want to know why you've been ignoring me."

"it's complicated... And too long of a story." he put his violin on his back and turned away. "come on yoru. We're going." yoru smiled and waved good bye to kiyomi and kat before joining Ikuto who had started walking away.

"your just gonna let 'em go?" kat asked tugging on kiyomi's shirt.

"what else can I do?" .:if I tell him how I really feel... Abandon, alone, depressed

without him, I'll seem weak, then he'll never include me in any part of his life.:.

"you can show him how you really feel right now! Character change! Show your true colors... As White as pure snow!" and with that white cat ears just like kats appeared as well as a Matching tail and a white bow in her hair that had been down only moments ago.

"iku-kun..." she said in a sad voice on the edge of tears.

At that Ikuto froze. "oh no." .:she only calls Me that when...:.

She dashed after him catching him in a hug and holding him tight. Tears start to flow freely down her face and she burrowd her face into his shirt. "iku-kun! You can't go! Please!"

.:yep... Chara change...:.

"I'm so worried about you all the time! Please, please, please! What if something happened to you and I never got to see you again! Iku-kun... Please don't leave me behind! If you have to go, take me with you!" she held him close.

"no."

Ikuto stayed adament about not bringing Kiyomi with him but at the moment he saw no way of escaping her. His plan was to let her do what she wanted until she fell asleep and then leave without her. It wouldnt be to long but in this case she suggested sleeping at his house tonight. Reluctantly he conceded, mostly because he also had some questions to ask his mother regaurding his fathers current wearabouts. not that he would for a moment allow kiyomi to know that this was what he had planned in the first place, if she knew that her plans would surely change, no, she must be convinced that it was all her idea. And in a way it was, if he had his way he'd be in Paris by now... Alone.

Kiyomi knocked on the door of ikutos house. Ikuto stood behind her, his cat ears pushed back on his head not comfortable with the situation at all.

The door slid open and it was his step-father. "hello?" he saw his step-son. "oh.. Ikuto, I thought you had left already."

"yeah well... I tried."

Kiyomi bowed. "good evening sir. Is ikutos mother home by chance?" Ikuto sighed dropping what he was about to say.

"yes actually.. She's on the roof with some company."

Kiyomi stood up smiling. "great! May we see her please?"

"sure... Allow me to-"

But kiyomi had already taken ikutos hand and politely pushed past his step-father already familiar with the way. "thank you sir!" she called dragging Ikuto up the stairs. He stared after the two questioningly but didn't follow.

Kiyomi also knocked on the door to the roof before opening it slowly. "forgive the interruption but-" her words were cut off when she peered in the doorway and saw who it was keeping ikutos mother company. "I-it's!"

Ikuto pushed the door the rest of the way open, annoyed with her hesitant behavior. "you drug me all this way, why are you standing there like a brainless i-" Ikuto froze when he looked up to the man sitting next to his mother. .:It couldn't be...:.

"dad..."

Kiyomis face lit up at the word. "I told you we would find him faster my way!"

"don't talk like you knew this would happen." Ikuto said momentarily distracted by her arrogance before returning his gaze to his father. "what are you doing here?" he didnt sound happy to meet him.

"Ikuto... Son." Arturo smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Your mother said you had left for Paris already. I had been planning to surprise you at my show. She gave me the name of the hotel you would be saying at." he stood as he spoke.  
Ikuto stood in the door way as if some unseen barrier prevented him from coming any closer. He didn't respond to his fathers implied question.

"his flight isn't until tomorrow." kiyomi said interrupting the awkward silence. She stepped onto the roof and held out a hand to ikutos father. "it's nice to meet you sir." she said politely.

He shook her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too. A pretty girl like you must be ikutos girlfriend."

Surprised at the complement she turned bright red. "oh! it's not like that!"

Ikuto from the doorway almost smiled but it was bitter and his voice was overly dramatic. "lover is a more appropriate word."

Kiyomi whirled to face him turning three shades darker. "Ikuto!" she gave him a look that said he should shut up, but he ignored it. .:what is your problem? Are you trying to piss off your dad or something?!:. "that's a lie."

He finally stepped onto the roof only to come to her side and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "don't be shy. We might as well tell them. She was coming with me to Paris all along. This trip was less about finding you, and more about... Qu-est ce? Amore?"  
A mischievous smile painted his lips and he chuckled darkly leaning down to put his cheek againce hers.

Kiyomi was blushing like crazy trying to keep herself from dashing out of the room. She couldnt speak.

"is that so?" ikutos father didn't seem to impressed. in fact he didnt react much at all. "well... I'm happy for you son." Ikuto seemed slightly perturbed at his fathers cool demeanor. "to have found love at such a young age.. Your very lucky." Arturo smiled kindly at his son who almost seemed disappointed in his fathers reaction.

His mother stood now too, automatically moving to be as close to Arturo as she could. "dear, why don't you tell him the surprise you had planned for him." she smiled sweetly and Arturo smiled right back.

"well I had planned to wait, but as long as your here-" Arturo reached into a large bag by his feet and pulled out a finely wrapped box, but by the time he stood up straight to give it to his son, Ikuto was already gone. Arturo looked disappointed.  
Kiyomi had felt him pull away but hadn't heard him leave. She turned around. "Ikuto?" she turned back and bowed nervously.

"please forgive him! He's just nervous!" she turned to run after him.

"wait!" Arturo called. Catching her by the shoulder. "please. Will you give this to him?" he held out the package to her.

She took it. "sure. You can trust me. " she smiled dashing down the stairs and out the front door with the box in hand. "kat."

"this way!" she said heading toward the mouth of an alleyway. Kiyomi character changed her bow a brilliant red. She used her nose and dashed full speed around the corner.

Less than two blocks away she ran face first into what felt like a brick wall that didn't belong there. "ow" she rubbed her head.  
It had been Ikuto. He had heard her coming. He held her shoulders steadying her as she regained her balance.

"it's you..." she was surprised for a moment that he hadn't gone very far. Then she remembered her frustration. "what was that all about? Since when am I your.." she couldn't say it. Having Ikuto talk about her in such a way made her stomach knot. Even if it wasn't true. "is there a reason you went berserk? Why did you leave so suddenly?" the box in her hands felt heavy suddenly when she remembered what she had said. "here! This is for you." she held it out but he didn't take it, he didn't even look at it.  
.:how can I tell her the truth... I wanted so much to meet him. Now that I have, the only thing I feel is more pain.. The pain of abandonment. I admire my mother for staying married to him for this long. When I saw his face... I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell in his face what a pathetic father and husband he had been. But I couldn't. My voice caught in my throat... Then when he gave kiyomi that look. The look she obviously didn't notice, that plainly teasing smile that shes always been so oblivious to, the smile that even i noticed was so much like the smile I would give her... I couldn't help but throw it back in his face... And he didn't even care. He never did or he would never have left... I don't know how I feel about him. All I know is that he irks me... And I don't know why.:. Although debating internally he said nothing out loud. He simply looked at her.

She sighed. "Ikuto... Would you come with me?"

His eyes narrowed. "where?"

"you'll see." she said walking past him down the ally. a somber tone in her voice.

for once he did what was expected of him and followed her, there was too much going on in his head for him to have the will to simply walk away from all this.

"this is..." Ikuto said when they reached their destination. He knew the area well. It was the park that he used to bring Tadase and utau to when they were kids.  
Kiyomi remembered it for a different reason. "the place where we first met." she remembered clearly...

"nii-San! Nii-San! Will you push me on he swings!" young Tadase called to Ikuto who was sitting with Utau on the grass under a nearby cherry tree. He was playing along with her tea party.

"I'll be right there." he stood up leaving Utau looking disappointed under the tree.

Kiyomi had been watching the trio play from up in the tree. Her pink cloths blended in perfectly with the blooming petals making the perfect camouflage. She was shy but the siblings seemed like they were having so much fun.

When Ikuto had walked away kiyomi slid quietly down the tree trunk. "hi." she said from behind Utau which made the blonde girl jump in fright. Utaus scream had scared kiyomi who quickly hid behind the tree again.

Ikuto glanced over but saw nothing. Tadase pulled his attention back quickly before he could think much of it.

"is someone there?!" Utau asked still fearful. Kiyomi peeked out from behind the tree blushing from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry." said the timid girl. She stayed hidden.

Utau smiled. "You scared me but it's ok. Wanna play?" she chirped.  
Slowly kiyomi came out from behind the tree. "ok..." she came and sat near Utau holding her knees.

"my darling and I are having a tea party! You can call me Utau. I'm five. Whats your name?"

Um... You can call me kiyomi... And I'm ten." she looked down as she spoke still blushing. "I like your hair..." she said having been looking at her bright golden lochs for the last hour or so.

"thanks! I like your dress. I want one that color!" Utau giggled.

Kiyomi smiled. "my mama picked It out for me."

"your ten years old and your mom still picks out your cloths?" said Ikuto who had come over with Tadase.

Kiyomi jumped and looked down burying her face. "y-yeah..." she refused to look up at him.

Utau grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"be nice nii-San!" Tadase said taking a seat near ikutos other side.  
Kiyomi felt out of place, she sat still not speaking. She was too shy to talk to strangers.

"this is kiyomi. Kiyomi this is Tadase and my darling Ikuto." Tadase waved and Ikuto shot her an unenthusiastic 'yo'.  
Then something caught her eye. A pretty instrument case that stood out from it's surroundings against the tree. She hadn't paid much attention to it earlier but while trying to avoid eye contact she saw it now.

Utau saw where she was staring. "that's a violin!"

"it belongs to nii-san." Tadase added.

"it's pretty." kiyomi managed to say.

"nii-San! You should play!"

"tadase is right. Play for us Ikuto! Please please!" Utau begged.

Ikuto sighed. "I played yesterday." he looked to his violin.

"yeah but that was just us! Play for kiyomi!"

"please, please, please, please!" they chanted in sync.

He looked to the pink haired girl who was looking back at him. She blushed and looked down again, avoiding eye contact. "fine." he said. "but no more this week." the blondes cheered and Ikuto stood taking his case and opening it. He pulled out his child sized violin and turned to face them. putting the violin to his chin and taking his stance he began to play.

The music was beautiful, the work of a prodigy. Despite his age he sounded like a pro. Kiyomi couldn't help but look up at him now. His face was calm and happy, somehow the music and calm expression on his face made her calm. All the anxiety faded away and she smiled. .:he's so wonderful! To have the courage to play in front of other people... I wish I could be courageous like that.:.

The song ended and he lowered his violin. The two blondes applauded, praising him for his talent. Still smiling he looked to kiyomi to appraise her reaction. She was still feeling the sense of calm around her and so she smiled back. "it was beautiful." she said and he came to sit next to her.

The rest of the day and the next week kiyomi grew more comfortable around the trio and became friends. Once school was in session again she realized she and Ikuto were in the same class. Due to her shyness she had never realized it before. At school they were both quiet types. So even though they started spending more time with one another most of that time was spent in a comfortable silence.

.:this is the place...:. Kiyomi thought to herself as she went to the same tree they had played under as kids and sat at it's base. .:where I fell in love:.

She was no longer in chara change. She patted the ground next to her. Her face was serious, almost somber. He came and sat beside her watching her carefully from the corner of his eye.

"Ya, you were such a shy little twerp back then." he said with little hint at humor, but she just rolled her eyes. "why are we here." Ikuto asked.

"because... This is a very important place for me... I find It easier to talk here for some reason." they both knew the reason but neither one said it.

"theres nothing to talk about." he crossed his arms defiantly.

"sure there is. For one." she held up the box in her hand. "this is yours. Open it."

"no."

"are you saying no because you don't like being bossed around or is there something other than your stupid pride getting in the way?"

There was no response.

"well..." she smiled. "I for one, am curious. If you won't open it, I will." she began pulling at the bow holding the lid on but Ikuto put a hand over her's stopping her.

"curiosity killed the cat." he said almost threateningly.

"I though it was complacency?" she laughed at her own joke. She only seemed to be annoying him.

He moved his hand away and frowned. "do what you want." .:I am curious too...:.

She frowned too but went back to unwrapping it carefully.

The lid came off and inside along with a note from his father was matching gold violin and silver violin case charm. They were on two separate and opposite colored chains.

Kiyomi handled them carefully. .:how pretty... And thoughtful.:. Kiyomi thought about opening the note but instead pushed it to Ikuto who took it unwillingly.

After a moment he realized fighting with her was pointless. He opened the seal and read it.

'to my only son,  
I hope this brings you happiness. It has brought me luck for as long as I have had it. Including enough luck to see you again. I love you. And your mother. I always will. Please accept this gift as my way of telling you I want to be a part of your life. If you'll let me. '

he stared at the note. .:after all this time... He still cares?:. He flipped he card over. On the back was written. 'ps. This is a charm set made for two. Give one to someone special in your life.'

The way kiyomi was admiring the charms Ikuto could tell she liked them. He grabbed them out of her hands and examined them himself. They were indeed finely crafted.

"what did the note say?" she asked amused by his sudden interest in his gift.

"nothing important." he pulled her close sitting behind her he wrapped his arms around her. she blushed.

"what are you doing?" she stammered.

"well" he reached back hooking the clasp of the gold chain that held the silver violin case securing it around her neck. "you seem to like it. Have it."

"really?" she touched the cold silver charm.

"Yeah..." .:I would give it to amu, but I doubt if she wants to see me. She seemed mad when I left.:.

"thank you." she turned around to smile at him. Their faces were very close, this caused her to blush deeper.

"my pleasure." he didn't pull away. Instead he fastened the other charm around his own neck tucking it under his jacket and stretched out his legs a bit. Ikuto sighed leaning back comfortably against the cherry tree with one leg on either side of kiyomi.

"well I'd rather not go home after that little episode."

"That's probably best." kiyomi sat in front of him facing away again. She was obviously nervous. There was no wind and even though it had been dark now for a while it was still warm. "so what now... I mean. You found your father." she pulled her knees up holding them in a familier way that Ikuto knew expressed her uneasyness.

"I don't know.. I guess I'll decide that tomorrow." his eyes were closed and he yawned.

"I guess."

"looks like she could use some help Nya." kat whispered to to yoru who nodded. "show your true colors! Red like the passion of a rose given out of love." white ears and a red bow appeared on kiyomis head along with a tail and suddenly she was no longer holding her knees, but instead leaning back into ikutos chest eyes closed and quite comfortable.

.:what?! No no no! What if he pushes me away!:. She had no control over her body though. Ikutos breath was already slower and more even. He was asleep. She relaxed some and let herself drift. Ikuto fully asleep wrapped his arms around kiyomi.  
they fell and laying on the ground Ikuto whispered, "amu.."

her heart sank hearing what she already knew... .:he doesn't really love me. :. A tear streaked down her cheek as her chara change wore off. She couldn't even move. She stayed put, afraid if she did move she would wake him. .:I swear I won't let him see me cry. I'm not weak...:.

She fell asleep in his arms, knowing he wished she were someone else.

There was a woman's voice in the back ground but kiyomi wasn't awake enough to make out what it was saying.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she wasn't in the same spot she had been in when she fell asleep. She was no longer sitting on the cold ground of the park. No, the seat she was in was constricting, yet, cushioned. The air was too warm to be outside and smelled of expensive perfume.

She opened her eyes and she was in a small white accented room, she glanced around and the woman's voice spoke again over an intercom system.

"flight one fifteen to Paris, France will be departing in five minutes, please insure that all electronical devices are turned off and that your seat belts are securely fastened. Thank you."

.:flight?!:. She put the pieces together. She wasn't in a room but the cabin of a plane in the first class seats. The constriction in her chest was the seat belt and the perfume was the cabins air freshener.

She stared in shock out the window at the air strip.

"so your finally awake." said a voice from the seat behind her. She jumped in her seat. "calm down. Your not being kidnaped." said Ikuto.

"how did I get here!?" she asked in total shock.

"lower your voice. We aren't the only ones on the plane you know." he smiled. "I carried you. You looked so cute when you were asleep I didn't want to wake you." he sat back and returned to scanning over the magazine he had pulled from the rack in front of him. He set one down in the seat next to him after a quick scan and pulled out the next.

"and security just let you through the gate with an unconscious, barely legal, girl in your arms?"

He was on his third magazine. He flipped through it before sniffing it, his nose twitched. "yeah." he moved onto the next one.

Frustrated with his attitude kiyomi snatched it from his hands rolled it up like a newspaper and smacked him over the head with it. "idiot!"

"ow... What was that for?" he rubbed his head. "I thought you wanted to come with me."

She threw the magazine back at him. "I thought you said no." she glared.

He set it on the stack in the seat next to him. "I did."

"what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"I told my father you were coming with me... he cant know I lied. Tsukiyomi... My name. It means something to me. " he fiddled with another magazine and added it to the stack. "these smell funny."

"Well that's all well and good but I think you overlooked something." she crossed her arms sitting back in her seat again.

"what's that?" he paused.

"I have no supplies. No cloths, no toiletries, no nothing."

He shrugged. "we can go shopping in Paris ."

There was silence. Ikuto who had been expecting a quick retort looked at the back of her seat unable to see her. "shopping... In Paris ?" She asked quietly.

"is that a problem?"

She practically jumped over the seat to hug him. "this is going to be so much fun!" her character had changed and the pretty yellow bow in her hair showed her girly side. She snuggled him practically sitting in his lap. He sighed ignoring her. "I can't wait to hit the boutiques! What color barre should I get? Maybe one in every color of the rainbow! And the jewelry! Oh the jewelry!" she fantasizes about the shopping and food while Ikuto tried to ignore her.

By the time the flight landed kiyomi had worn herself out. Ikuto now had a stack of magazines as tall as him in the seat next to him.

Kiyomi peered over the back of her seat. "where did you get all those?" wondering if he had to scower the entire plane to find so many.

Her question was ignored. "it's time to go." he stood and stretched like a cat. Yoru still dozed on his shoulder. "our room is only reserved until nine. We have to get there before they sell it to someone else." he removed his violin from the carry on and started to get off the plane.

To Be Continued...


End file.
